New Memories
by wemmagleek719
Summary: Will and Emma hit a new milestone in there relationship. and Wemma continue to hit many milestones in there new life together.
1. A Walk Down Memory Lane

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

It was Friday evening and Emma was sound asleep on Will's chest, and Will laid awake and not able to think about anything other then the next days events. Will opened his nightstand drawer and pulled out a small red box and opened it to revel a diamond engagement ring. Will couldn't wait for tomorrow, and he just hoped all went well and she would say yes in the end. Tomorrow was also there 1st anniversary of the day they started dating.

The next morning Emma woke up and kissed Will on his cheek to try and wake him up, Will stirred in him sleep but didn't wake up. Emma then full out kissed him on the lips, if this didn't wake him up she didn't know what would.

"Wow now that's a great thing to wake up to" Will smiled

"Happy Anniversary" Emma said as she kissed Will again.

"Oh that's right I forgot" Will laughed as Emma playfully slapped his chest. Will pulled Emma's face close to his and kissed her "Happy Anniversary sweetie" Will said as he pulled away from there kiss

"And if I was not mistaken you said you had planned out our entire day" Emma said with a smile

"Yes I did and I'm ready to start our day whenever you're ready" Will said and he knew that Emma was excited so he knew she would quickly get ready to go. But first part of the day was the special breakfast he had planned for her.

"Remember the first time we went to see Vocal Adrenaline and we shared a…."

"PB&J" Emma said smiling finishing Will's sentence

"Yes" Will laughed "So I know its not breakfast food but who cares" Will said as he went into the kitchen and grabbed two heart shaped PB&J sandwiches. They sat down at the dining room table and Will went to go take a bite from his sandwich when Emma stopped him.

"We have to do this right Will, if we are re-creating our first memory" Emma smiled and then cut her sandwich in half "You wanna go halfsies on a PB&J"

"I would love to" Will said as he grabbed her half and then he leaned in to kiss her.

They both soon got ready and headed to their first destination. Will opened the car door for Emma and then he got into the driver seat and he began driving. Will pulled into the parking lot of the school, and Emma looked confused. "Will what are we doing here?"

"You will see" Will said with a smile. Emma knew he had something up his sleeve.

They walked into the school and they stopped at Emma's office. "Four years ago, this was where we first met. I was walking to my first period class and saw you polishing your new name plate and I welcomed you to the school and I looked into your beautiful eyes and I remembered how pretty you were, and I instantly felt an attraction to you" Will said as he began walking to the next place.

They next went outside and went to a bench that was outside. "This was were I used my credit card to scrape gum off the bottom of your shoe, and where I also called you Cinderella."

They next stopped in the middle of the hallway. "This was where we shared our first kiss. I remember the kids were singing 'My Life Would Suck Without You' and I realized that I couldn't let you go, I knew I needed you in my life, and that was when I ran to your office and I panicked and thought I was too late when I saw your office was already packed up. I then saw you at the opposite end of the hallway wearing a green jacket and my heart nearly stopped and tears even started to fill in my eyes because I was so happy to see that you didn't leave yet. I don't even know how I managed to run up to you because my legs felt like jelly as soon as I saw you. I knew that was my chance to make my move so I didn't end up loosing you."

Will and Emma walked back to the car and drove to the next place. When they pulled into the parking lot Emma was confused to why there were at a wedding store. "This was where we first danced, when we were testing out your first wedding dress to see if you could dance in it" Will said

"I could have danced all night, I remember" Emma smiled

The next place they went was breadstix. "This was where we had our first date and also where I asked you to move in with me after we began dating when I came back from Nationals in New York."

The next place Will took them was back to their apartment. They walked into their bedroom "This was where we made love for the first time" Will said as Emma blushed and smiled.

"Yeah I don't think I can forgot about that night anytime soon" Emma chuckled.

"As you can tell the theme of today is taking a walk down memory lane and remember all the wonderful times we have shared, and we still have one more place to go and then we are going to come back here and get dressed and we then have reservations for dinner tonight." Will said as he kissed Emma and then smiled at her. "Now lets get going to our next place"

As they walked downstairs Emma walked over to the car "We are not going to take the car this time honey, we are taking a different form of transportation"

"Are we going to walk?

"No we are going to take that" Will said as he pointed to the horse drawn carriage.

"Oh Will this is wonderful" Emma said with a big smile

"Well I once called you Cinderella and Cinderella has to have her carriage" Will laughed as he helped Emma up into the carriage. Will was taking Emma to the nearby park that was just a couple blocks away from their apartment.

They arrived at the park and Emma was confused she had no idea what happened at the park before. They got off the carriage and began walking through the park and they then sat on a bench that overlooked a water fountain. "Do you know what happened here?"

Emma panicked for a minute, she just couldn't remember what happened but apparently Will remembered. "No, I don't remember"

"Well your going to remember this place after today" Will said as he reached into his pocket and pulled the little red box out and he then got down on one knee. Emma couldn't believe what was happening and she put her hand over her mouth and tears were clouding up her eyes.

Emma without thinking blurted, "Yes!" Will laughed and Emma's face became bright red, she didn't mean to blurt that out loud. "I'm sorry Will just pretend like I didn't even say that"

Will held onto her hand "Emma Pillsbury, I love you more then anything and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Will then opened the box to reveal the diamond ring "Emma, Will you marry me?"

"Yes" Emma said as she hugged Will. After they pulled away from the hug Will removed the ring from the box and placed it on Emma's ring finger on her left hand. "Oh Will it's beautiful, absolutely beautiful" Emma said and then she kissed Will. "I was so nervous when you asked me what happened here I was freaking out trying to remember" Emma laughed

"Well I'm sure you won't forget anytime soon what happened here" Will laughed

"I will never forget this, not ever!" Emma said as she threw her arms around Will's neck again. Emma was so happy, the man of her dreams just asked her to marry him, she was going to no longer be Miss Emma Pillsbury, and she will one day soon be Mrs. Emma Schuester. Just thinking of her soon to be last name gave her the chills and she loved the sound of Emma Schuester, it seemed to be a more fitting of a last name. If Emma could she would run to City Hall and get married right now but she wanted to have a celebration and have the white dress and the wedding she had always dreamed of.

**A/N: That's it for Chapter one! I plan on this story being kind of like a timeline of there engagement and them planning a wedding, then the wedding and maybe I will decide to continue on to other milestones in there marriage. I'm possibly going to make the next chapter about Will meeting Emma's parents for the first time, thanks to the idea from MalireyC on Twitter ****. I would also like to mention that this story is a big milestone for me as I have now officially hit 75,000 words published on this site!**

**Thanks for reading and remember I always take suggestions on prompts for new stories! So if anyone has something they would like to read in a story just PM me here or DM on Twitter!**


	2. Planning the Wedding Date

**New Memories Chapter 2**

As Emma opened her eyes and stretched she scratched her forehead. Emma looked at her hand and saw the engagement ring still on her left ring finger. Emma thought that last night when she fell asleep that when she woke up that yesterday's events would have been just a dream, but they weren't, Will really did propose to her and she was going to be Will's wife soon. Emma still couldn't gather her thoughts around the fact that it really was Will who got down on one knee and asked her to marry him. Soon Will stirred in his sleep and he wrapped his arm around Emma's waist as they lay in bed not wanting to move from this spot.

"Did my fiancé sleep well last night?" Will said as he placed a sweet kiss on her cheek.

Just hearing that word coming out of his mouth sent chills down her spine knowing that he was talking about her and that she was now his fiancé "I have never slept better a day in my life" Emma giggled as she placed a kiss on Will's lips as she placed her left and on his cheek.

Will placed his hand over her hand and felt the ring that he had placed there the night before. Will pulled her hand away and looked at her hand, Will ran his finger over the ring "I couldn't imagine anyone but you wearing this ring on your finger" Will looked up at her while still holding her hand "I can't wait to be able to call you my wife" Will said as he kissed Emma.

"I can't wait to call you my husband" Emma smiled "This feels like a dream and I'm just going to wake up and look down at my hand and find that there really is no ring and that you never did propose to me"

"Baby, this is definitely not a dream, I promise you that" Will said as all of sudden Emma pinched him on the arm "Ouch!" Will said loudly

Emma laughed "Just making sure" Emma then kissed the red mark on his arm and then she snuggled up closer to Will and wrapped her arms around him.

Later on in the morning Will and Emma were on their way to school. Will and Emma were planning on breaking the news to the glee club first thing in the morning. "Do you think the kids will be happy?" Emma asked

"They are going to be excited, but I am worried that Kurt and Rachel are going to start planning our wedding right away" Will laughed

"Yeah those two will definitely be trying to plan our wedding"

"But the kids are all going to be thrilled! They have seen our relationship from the beginning. That is what is great about these kids, they have seen us blossom into this wonderful relationship that we have" Will said as they arrived in the school parking lot. Will parked the car and then he turned to Emma "Since I have been thinking about this for awhile, I wanted to ask you what you thought of the glee kids being our groomsman and bridesmaids? It's ok if you don't want that but I thought I would ask"

"I'm ok with it but wouldn't you want some of your friends to stand up instead?"

"All my friends stood up in my first wedding to Terri and I don't want to start off my new life with you with anything that reminds me of the past. You and the glee kids are my new life and this life is so much better then any life I ever had in the past."

"I love the idea of having the kids stand up in our wedding. To be honest I was thinking about that last night and I was going to tell you that we should have the glee kids be involved in our wedding. I wouldn't even mind if Rachel and Kurt helped with a little of the planning" Emma laughed "and we know that they would help even if we didn't ask for it"

"Yes that is very true!" Will chuckled "Also what would you say to planning our wedding for sometime before the end of the school year, that way we can have the wedding before the seniors go away to college"

"I think that is a wonderful idea and since its May now, that should give us plenty of time to plan our wedding" Emma smiled and then kissed Will "I just wish we didn't have to wait so long, I can't wait to be married to you"

"Don't worry honey the time will fly by, but hey maybe if you have Rachel and Kurt helping you maybe we can plan for a February wedding, like maybe on the most romantic day of the year" Will smiled

"I think it would be wonderful to get married on Valentine's day!" Emma said happily. "I think we can manage planning a wedding in about nine months"

"Glad to hear it, now that we got that settled lets go tell the kids"

**A/N Thanks for reading once again! Next chapter should be up hopefully in the next couple of days!**


	3. Telling the Glee Kids and the Parents

**New Memories Chapter 3**

Will and Emma walked in the choir room hand and hand. The glee kids were all talking amongst themselves until they noticed Will and Emma walk in the room together. The kids knew that they must of had an announcement.

"Alright everyone settle down Miss Pillsbury and myself have an announcement"

Emma held up her left hand to show them her ring "We are engaged!" Emma said happily

"It's about time!" Puck said

"This is amazing! I can see it now!" Rachel said as she was already going into wedding planning mode.

All the girls and Kurt went over to Emma to look at her ring. The guys all stood up and high fived Will.

"Also we would also like to tell you how we would love for you all to be apart of our wedding"

"You mean you want us to stand up in your wedding!" Rachel said happily

"Yes Rachel and we also thought you and Kurt could help us…" Will said as Rachel interrupted

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Rachel ran over to Will and hugged him "We would love to help you plan the wedding" Rachel turned around faced Kurt and they quietly discussed there ideas for the upcoming wedding.

Will looked at Emma while smiling and shaking his head at the site of Kurt and Rachel getting excited about being able to plan the wedding.

"One quick question Mr. Schue, when do you plan on getting married" Kurt asked

"Well Kurt we were hoping possibly Valentines day" Emma said as Rachel squealed

"This is going to be better then we thought a Valentines day wedding!"

"Chill out dwarf, it's just a wedding" Santana said

"Oh and like your not happy about Mr. Schue and Mrs. P finally getting married"

"I love the fact that their getting married Mr. Schue is much better for Mrs. P then that dentist" Santana said

"Absolutely" all the glee girls said at the same time

"And ten times better then Schue's fake baby wife" Santana said as Will took a deep breath in.

"Ok enough about the past kids, Emma, I mean Mrs. Pillsbury and I are looking into the future and starting over. We realize that we made some mistakes in the past but in the end we found each other and we are going to live a long and happy life together" Will said as he placed a kiss on Emma's lips. The girls all smiling at the site while the guys were disgusted

"PDA" Puck said as Will and all the girls looked at him.

Emma stayed for the rest of the rehearsal and all the kids had gone home for the day "Now I can kiss you with out the kids watching" Will said as he wrapped his arms around Emma's waist.

"Well then kiss away" Emma giggled and Will planted a long and passionate kiss on Emma's lips.

Emma pulled away from the kiss "Now all we need to do now is tell our parents" Emma wasn't to happy with having to tell her parents.

"Don't worry honey it will be fine at least telling my parents will be easier, they love you and my mother has been annoying asking when we were going to get married, cause she wants grandkids already" Will chuckled

"Well I hope we get to have kids very soon" Emma smiled "I want to see our kids with your curly hair" Emma said as she ran her fingers through his hair

"And I want to see our daughter who looks as beautiful as their mother and have your beautiful red hair" Will said as he kissed Emma "We will make beautiful babies together one day"

A few days later Will and Emma were waiting for their parents to arrive at their place for dinner. Will's parents were the first ones to arrive and Will poured his mother a glass of wine and grabbed his dad a beer and soon Emma's parents have arrived. Emma was visibly nervous when her parents walked in the door. "Honey its alright just take deep breaths" Will whispered to Emma

Everyone sat down around the dining room table and enjoyed the meal that Emma had prepared. "This meal is absolutely delicious Emma" Will's mother said "Wouldn't you agree" she said directed towards Emma's mother.

"Well the beans were dry, and what kind of tea is this? Is this fresh tea leaves you used?"

Will's mom was shocked how rude her mother was. "Now dear don't be so harsh, Emma did the best she could" Emma's father said.

Emma's eyes started to fill with tears and Will noticed and he wrapped his arm around her back and rubbed it. This was the first time Will had ever met her parents but he can tell her mother was a stuck up rich person. Emma's father was a little nicer but he still wasn't nice to Emma.

After dinner Emma showed her parents their apartment "How can you live in such a small place? This place is the size of our bedroom"

"It's a nice little place Emma" her father said which he got a nasty glare from Emma's mother

"Emma honey you could do so much better then a school teacher"

"Mom!" Emma said as she raised her voice

"I know some men that are a few years older then you that have great paying jobs, and you would never need to work another day in your life"

"Mom, I like working and I love Will!" Emma couldn't take this anymore

"Oh honey you must be joking" Emma's mother started to laugh

"Rose, calm down, our daughter is happy, that's all that matters" Emma's father said

"Give me a break Rusty, how could she be happy living in this dump and having to work all the time"

"Because money isn't everything mom!" Emma's voice was getting louder by the minute

"Oh honey has this place brain washed you? I think you better come home with us so we can knock some sense into you" Rose said

"I'm not leaving Lima and I'm definitely not leaving Will!"

"I think you better listen to me dear, if you don't then I will write you out of the family will and when we die you will get nothing!"

"Go ahead mom I don't care you can write me out of the will but you might as well write me out of your lives as well, cause you are not my family, Will is! I'm embarrassed to even call you my mother!"

"Honey please calm down" Rusty said to Emma " and Rose you need to stop talking to Emma like this"

Rose went to grab her purse and went to the door, "Rusty are you coming?"

Rusty didn't want to leave like this, he loved his daughter and at this moment he love his daughter more then his wife, but he didn't want to ruin Emma's evening so he left with Rose.

"I can't believe how horrible your parents are" Will's mother said

"It's just my mother, my father is a much better man but he just lets her step all over him" Emma said "I wish my father would leave her already"

"Don't you worry honey, I will always be here for you even though I'm not your mother I will always be here if you ever need me" Will's mother said "I don't even care if you and Will never get married, you can call me mom"

"Well mom the reason we called you and her parents here was to tell you that I asked Emma to marry me and she said yes!" Will said with a big smile on his face

"Oh my goodness! This is the best news I've heard in a long time!" Will's mom said and she hugged both Will and Emma.

"I'm very happy for the both of you" Will's dad said as he hugged Emma and then shook Will's hand and then hugged him "Way to go son, I'm very proud of you"

"Thanks dad" Will smiled

Later that night Will and Emma were sitting in their bed "I'm sorry about the way my parents acted today"

"It's alright honey it's not your fault, you cant change the way your parents are"

"Will, What do you think about asking your father to walk me down the aisle?"

"I think that would be a wonderful idea but are you sure you don't want to ask your father?"

"No because if he comes my mother has to come and I don't want her at my wedding I don't want my mother ruining my wedding day"

"I'm sure my father would love to walk you down the aisle" Will said as he kissed Emma on the cheek "Now lets go to sleep"

As they both fell asleep they were both excited about getting married, and they knew this day couldn't come soon enough.

**A/N Thanks for reading! I'm not sure what to do as the next chapter so I'm taking suggestions like always! Also I need to think of first names for Will's parents since they don't ever mention his parents names in the show, so throw some names at me and ill choose my favorites and use them in the next chapter! **


	4. Dress shopping

**New Memories Part 4**

**Dress Shopping**

"I'm so happy your mother agreed to go shopping with me for my wedding dress"

"I'm glad she is to, my mom always wanted to have a daughter to take shopping for her wedding dress but unfortunately that never happened" Will said

"She never took Terri shopping for her wedding dress?"

"No, My mother never liked Terri, she pretended to like her and I know when I told her we were getting married she wasn't to thrilled. I knew that should have been my first clue on why I shouldn't of married Terri"

"Well that's all the past and thankfully your mom is happy with us getting married" Emma said as she kissed Will

There was a knock on the door and Emma went to go answer it and it was Will's mother "Hi Janet!" Emma said as she hugged her and then she noticed Will's father was also there "oh James I didn't know you were coming here today"

"Yeah I knew Will was going to be here all day while you two ladies are out shopping so I thought I would chill out here with him maybe watch some sports, you know guy stuff" James said

"Ok sounds good, let me go say goodbye to Will and then we can get going" Emma said as she turned around and went into the other room where Will was watching tv. "Ok sweetie I'm leaving now, and just so you know your father is here to spend some time with you today"

"Ok baby I'll see you later on tonight" Will said he got off the couch to go and kiss Emma

Will walked with Emma to the door "Now you two, don't get into too much trouble while were gone" Emma smiled

"No worries honey we will behave ourselves" Will laughed

"Ok" Emma smiled "I'll see you later" Emma said as she kissed Will once again "I love you Will"

"I love you to baby" Will smiled at her

Emma and his mother were now out the front door on their way to go shopping for a wedding dress.

Janet and Emma arrived at the wedding dress store "I still can't believe im shopping for a wedding dress for myself, and I'm marrying the man that I fell in love with from the first day I met him"

"I'm so happy to be here with you shopping for your dress, you don't know how much it means to me"

"I'm so glad you're here also, with how my mother is I would never ask her to come and do this with me"

"I wanted to tell you something before we go in the store. I know the brides parents usually pay for the wedding but I saved money up for years to have for when my daughter got married but that daughter never came. When Will married Terri there was no way I would give that money to them because I never liked Terri. When he met you I knew you were the one for my son, you make him so happy. I knew even before he told me about you that there was someone very special in his life. I was so happy when I met you, you were the complete opposite of Terri, you were so caring, sweet and kind and you loved Will for who he was, you never told him to go and be an accountant, you told him to follow his dream and do what makes him happy, and it didn't matter how much money he made in that job as long as he was happy. You are truly like the daughter I never had, so I want you to have your dream wedding and we would love to pay for everything so that can happen. But the money I saved I want to give you and you keep it for you and Will, James doesn't even know about this money I saved up for all these years and I would like to keep it that way. So put that money in the bank and save it and we are also going to pay for the wedding"

"Oh my gosh Janet this is to much"

"Don't argue with me on this! I couldn't be happier to do this for the both of you! I love the both of you so much and I want you to have the perfect wedding and live your happy lives together."

"Thank you so much Janet!" Emma said as she hugged her

"Your very welcome, now lets go pick out the perfect wedding dress that will make Will's mouth drop open the moment he sees you in it walking down the aisle towards him"

"Yes lets go find that dress" Emma chuckled.

Emma tried on many dresses and after about the fifth one she found the one. The moment she walked out of the dressing room and looked into the mirror she started to cry "I have no idea why I'm crying" Emma said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It's because that's the dress" Janet said as she walked around Emma admiring the dress "This is the dress and it looks amazing, it's perfect for you!"

"It's beautiful I love it! I hope Will likes it to"

"Oh honey you wont have to worry about that" Janet laughed "With this dress on Will won't be able to keep his hands off of you"

Emma blushed "I'm sure he will love any dress that I wear"

"Absolutely, now lets get you out of this dress and tell them that we want this one and then we will go and grab a bite to eat" Janet smiled

"Ok sounds good"

Emma and Janet arrived back at the apartment carrying the dress "Well it looks like you found a dress" Will said as he walked over to the garment bag and tried to sneak a peek at the dress.

Emma smacked his hand "You know the rules, no looking at the dress till the wedding day" Emma smiled as she kissed Will "I want the first time you see this dress is when I'm walking down the aisle to you. I want you to be blown away by how beautiful I look in this dress"

"Baby you could be wearing a paper bag and you would still be the most beautiful woman that ever walked this planet" Will said as he hugged Emma then he saw his mom standing there "Sorry mom your still very beautiful to me also" Will chuckled

Janet had tears in her eyes "I didn't even hear a word you said, I was lost in how adorable the two of you are"

Emma blushed "Thank you Mom" Will said

Later that night when Will and Emma were laying down in each other arms Emma told Will the news about the money his mother gave them. "Will your mother gave us a check with money that she has been saving for years"

"Really I didn't know she saved money"

"Yeah your father doesn't know about it and she doesn't want to tell him that"

"That's nice she gave us some money for the wedding" Will said

"Well she gave us the money plus she told me they were paying for the entire wedding"

"What? Really? Wow, she must be really happy about us getting married, when I married Terri she threated to not even go" Will said surprised by what Emma told him.

Emma let out a groan "Enough already!" Emma said quickly releasing herself from Will's grip and she went into the living room, leaving Will confused. Emma hated when Terri came up in conversations, Emma never hated anyone in her entire life but Terri she hated. Emma hated the way she treated Will, she could never understand how anyone would treat Will the way she did. Emma started to cry just thinking of how horrible Terri was and all the years they wasted being married. Emma always wondered if Will wasn't married to Terri would they of started dating earlier then they did.

Will walked into the living room and saw Emma sitting on the couch with her knees pulled into her chest and her head was rested on her knees and he could hear her softly crying "Emma, honey whats wrong?"

"I'm just tired of hearing everyone bring up Terri's name today. I hate her and wish we could never talk about her!"

Will was shocked he never heard Emma say that she hated someone. "Baby I'm sorry I didn't know, I really didn't think much about it"

"I hate thinking of you and her together all those years and I just hate how she treated you, and I'll hate anyone who makes you feel the way that she made you feel. There is no reason why anyone should be mean to you!"

"Sue is always mean to the both of us"

"You weren't married to Sue and Sue just hates everybody. Can we please just not say Terri's name, I want us to start our new life together without her name in it"

"I will try my best I promise, and I'm sorry it's not like I want to talk about her but its hard not to because we were together for so long, she _was_ a huge part of my life, but your right we need to start our lives together Terri free"

"Thank you" Emma said kissing Will "I love you"

"I love you to" Will said wiping the tears from her cheeks "I do have one question for you"

"Of course what is it?"

"I'm sorry for bringing this up but when you married Carl I noticed you didn't change you name to Emma Howell, Why was that?"

"Because I didn't fully love him, why would I give up my name to someone I really didn't love? When I marry you there is no way I'm making my name Mrs. Emma Pillsbury-Schuester, It's definitely going to be Mrs. Emma Schuester because I love you more then anything and I couldn't be more proud to be married to a Schuester, and a very good looking and sexy man if I do say so myself" Emma giggled

"Well and you know if it was switched around I could definitely change my name to Mr. Will Pillsbury" Will said as Emma laughed

"I'm sorry but Will Pillsbury sounds ridiculous" Emma said as they both started to laugh

"Well thankfully Emma Schuester sounds so much better, but you know I wouldn't care if you kept Pillsbury as your name"

"I wouldn't think twice about it, I'm definitely changing my last name, and I cant wait till I'm finally Mrs. Emma Schuester" Emma smiled "I just love how that sounds"

"I love the way it sounds to, and I cant wait for the day I can officially call you Emma Schuester"

A/N alright not sure what to do for the next chapter so I'm taking suggestions if anyone has any ideas! Again thanks for reading!


End file.
